justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Another One Bites the Dust
|artist = |year = 1980 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Stunt Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Stunt Version) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 3 (Stunt Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Stunt Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) Pine Green (Stunt Version) |gc = Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green/Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green (Classic) Light Blue (Stunt Version) |lc = (Classic) (Stunt Version) |pictos = 85 (Classic) 180 (Stunt Version) |alt = Stunt Version |audio = |nowc = AnotherOne (Classic) AnotherOneALT (Stunt Version) |choreo ='Classic' Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRlT8TgmR1/ Stunt Version Isaiah Rashaad https://www.instagram.com/p/BcfTRukgRSM/?taken-by=justdance_fr |perf = Classic Anthony Despras (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BZRot2PhMNy/[[:File:Anthony another one bites the dust.png]] Céline Baron (P2) Jerky Jessy (P3) Alexandra Poupin (P4) Stunt Version Phillipe Witana |dlc = Classic February 15, 2018 (NOW) Stunt Version March 15, 2018 (NOW)}}"Another One Bites the Dust" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-female-male-female style dance crew. The wardrobe is based on a boxing theme. The primary colors are purple, black and golden. During parts of the choreography, the purple parts of the clothing turn red. P1 P1 is a man wearing an unbuttoned black sleeveless jacket showing his bare torso. The jacket has an open collar which shows the inner fabric of the jacket to be purple. His torso is wrapped in straps of clothing in purple. He also wears purple leggings with black shorts over them. The shorts have golden stars on them. On his right hand he wears a black and golden boxing glove. He has black side swept hair and a blue band of color across his eyes. He wears black boots with golden extensions that cover his lower leg just above the feet. 'P2' P2 is a woman wearing a black jacket with golden lining and a hood. The jacket is sleeveless. She also wears a golden bra and purple stripes of clothing all over her torso similar to P1. She wears a purple booty short with a golden champion belt with black straps. She wears a golden cap on her head and also a golden masquerade mask on the top of the hat. She has two purple stripes on either cheek. She wears a purple glove on her right hand that reveals her fingers. Her footwear includes black heels with golden straps on them. P3 P3 is a man wearing a purple tight crop top. He wears a glittery black pair of tight leggings that are secured by two black bands that go over to the shoulder from under the crop top. There is a champion belt around the waist that has a black band. He wears knee-length purple boots with golden stars on them. His right knee cap is covered with a golden covering. He wears a black armband on his wrist that is bare around the underside of his wrist but covers the overside. The armband is also bare around the fingers and knuckles. There are two blue stripes on either cheek. He also wears a golden helmet. P4 P4 is a woman wearing a purple sports bra. There are golden straps of clothing that form a choker around her neck and then goes down to her stomach and forms a network there. She also wears three-quarter black tights with golden stripes on them. She also wears purple knee-length socks with golden knee cap coverings attached to them, along with black heels. She wears a purple arm band on her right hand, similar to P2. There is a purple star design on her right eye. Her hair is secured in the form of a high ponytail by a golden hairband. Anotherone coach 1.png|P1 Anotherone coach 2.png|P2 Anotherone coach 3.png|P3 Anotherone coach 4.png|P4 Stunt Version The coach is a man. He has yellow poofy hair with a black hairband around his forehead. He wears black aviator glasses. His outfit is a yellow and black vest with a pink buckle on the left side of his chest over a dark green long sleeve shirt that has one short sleeve on the left with yellow stripes on the arm. On his right hand he has a sky blue biker glove and on the left is a black biker glove. On his left arm is a yellow-and-black pad. He wears a pink belt with a black buckle, dark green pants with yellow pink and black designs and a pad on his right leg. His shoes are the same color as his pants. Background Classic The background consists of various areas related to wrestling. The background goes through locations such as a barely-lit ghetto-like area, a dark yellow gym with punching bags, the entrance of a fighting club of some sort, and a wrestling arena, with spotlights going on to the beat. During the instrumental break, the background is similiar to the yellow gym, but it is a blue foggy gym with silouhettes punching punching bags. There are also walls with posters of the dancers on them. Stunt Version The routine starts with the coach preparing to jump out of an Apache helicopter. He then jumps off and lands on top of a truck perfectly without hurting himself. The routine takes place on top of a truck moving on a speeding highway in the middle of a city. In parts of the song a billboard can been seen that says "another one bites the dust" with the player’s head on it. In some parts of the chorus, the words "another one bites the dust" can be seen painted in yellow on the road. During the routine, coloured smoke can be seen being fired into the air behind the coach. A "Just Dance" van and a turreted Humvee with the same colour patterns as Swish Swish can also be seen driving near the truck the coach is dancing on at times. In some parts of the song, the vehicles can be seen speeding past the truck and firing colored smoke bombs behind them. Near the start of the chorus, the coach jumps from one truck to another before landing on a truck that has the same coloured pattern as the aforementioned Humvee. During the first chorus, the coach appears to be redirecting several colored missiles as they fly dangerously close to him. Two 18-wheelers then catch up with the truck he is on and honk at him. At the end of the first chorus, a big cloud of smoke obscures the background before revealing the Golden Gate Bridge behind the coach. At the start of the second chorus, the missiles fly near the coach without his control as the truck catches up with the same 18-wheelers and a chase helicopter catches up with them. The 18-wheelers then speed off and the helicopter flies dangerously close to the coach before the same cloud of smoke obscures the background and teleports him and the truck to a dimly-lit tunnel. In the tunnel, there are LED signs with the words "another one bites the dust" scrolling through them. The coach starts performing moves to avoid hitting his head on the signs, with one of them brushing against his hair. During the bridge, the truck drives at breakneck speeds before catching up with a Just Dance truck and the coach performs a side flip onto the Just Dance truck. The Just Dance truck then catches up with another truck as the coach side flips onto the truck as well. The truck moves so fast that the coach has to perform the limbo below the LED signs in order to avoid colliding with them. At the end of the bridge, the truck drastically slows down before the colored smoke cloud obscures the background again and bring them back to the Golden Gate Bridge. However, this time, the background gets obscured and goes back to the highway after the coach jumps from truck to truck and the missiles fly past him. In the final chorus, the 18-wheelers and the chase helicopter catch up with the coach as the same missiles fly dangerously close to the 18-wheelers and ends with all 4 vehicles driving past the camera quickly. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: The gold move is a wave that begins in P4 and ends in P1. *'P4:' Cross your wrists above your head. *'P3:' Bend your left arm and place it on the side of your abdomen and put your right arm up. *'P2:' Quickly punch forward with your right hand and then pose as if you are prepared to fight. *'P1:' Flex your arms diagonally. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Moves 1 and 2, but done all at once. This is the final move of the routine. Anotherone gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Anotherone gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Anotherone gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ExcitableDaringIberianmole-max-14mb.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Stunt Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Stunt Version: Gold Move 1: Facing to the left, cross your right arm in front of your chest with your left hanging. Gold Move 2: With your right leg in front of your left, throw your arms apart from in front of your chest. Gold Move 3: Pump your arms above your head and kick your right foot forward. Anotheronealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 LiveFavoriteHypsilophodon-max-14mb.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Anotheronealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 AcidicHauntingCondor-max-14mb.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Anotheronealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 HandmadeLastGrayling-max-14mb.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Another One Bites the Dust is the third song by Queen in the series. * P3’s avatar is missing the marks under his eyes. * Silhouettes of the coaches appear in the background of the routine twice. The first time they can be seen practicing on the punching bags and the second time they appear on posters. * On Wii, the Stunt Version has no sound effects thus removing the honking noise from the trucks and the sounds of the jets zooming by.File:Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) ** A similar problem happens with ''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' and the Football Version of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). * The preview gameplay for the Stunt Version is the first one since to feature the beginning of the routine. * Due to how the camera pans down towards the road at the end of the Stunt routine, it makes it look as if the routine was filmed using a chase helicopter. * In the notification for the Stunt Version, the routine is simply labelled as "ALT". * P1 appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files Anotherone cover generic.jpg|''Another One Bites the Dust'' Anotheronealt cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Stunt Version) Anotherone cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Anotheronealt cover albumcoach.png|Stunt Version's album coach anotherone_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner (8th-Gen) anotheronealt_banner_bkg.png|Stunt Version s menu banner (8th-Gen) SE8E41_0d58eb06_14.png|Classic s menu banner (7th-Gen) AnotherOneALT_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Stunt Version s menu banner (7th-Gen) Anotherone p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Anotherone p3 ava.png|Classic (P3) s avatar Anotherone p4 ava.png|Classic (P4) s avatar Anotheronealt p1 ava.png|Stunt Version s avatar Anotherone pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) Anotheronealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Stunt Version) In-Game Screenshots anotherone menu.png|'' '' on the menu Anotheronealt menu.png|'' '' (Stunt Version) on the menu AOBTDALtCoachSelect.png|Stunt Version coach selection screen Promotional Images Anotherone gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification (Stunt Version) Others Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Classic) Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Classic) AnotherOne_Background_ConceptArt_City_01-1024x575.jpg AnotherOne_Background_ConceptArt_Gymnase_01-1024x576.jpg AnotherOne_Background_ConceptArt_Gymnase_02-1024x576.jpg AnotherOne_Background_ConceptArt_Ring_01-1024x576.jpg AnotherOne_Background_ConceptArt_RingDoor-1024x576.jpg Final 2.JPG|Beta comparison Videos Official Music Video File:Queen - Another One Bites The Dust Teasers Another One Bites The Dust - Gameplay Teaser (US) Another One Bites The Dust - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Another One Bites the Dust - Just Dance 2018 Another One Bites the Dust - Just Dance Now 'Stunt Version' Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) - Just Dance 2018 Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Another One Bites The Dust (Stunt Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Another One Bites The Dust (NO HUD) References Site Navigation es:Another One Bites the Dust tr:Another One Bites the Dust Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Alexandra Poupin Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Phillipe Witana